1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal such as mobile phone, PHS (Personal Handyphone System) phone, etc. for performing radio communication with a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones and PHS phones have explosively prevailed. These mobile phones, PHS phones, etc. (hereinafter represented by “mobile phone”) generally have liquid crystal display (LCD) screens and operation panels on which plural operation buttons are arranged. In recent years, models with larger LCD screens and models with more variable functions have appeared.
If functions are too variable, there is a problem that operation of keys becomes complicated and it is difficult to remember such operation. To solve this problem, the way that variable menu screens are displayed on an LCD screen and a choice is selected on these menu screens has been adopted. However, the present condition is that it is difficult to remember even which operation button should be pressed to display a desired menu screen.